


"Frank Sinatra w niewysokiej szklance"     euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frank Sinatra w niewysokiej szklance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383221) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/plGfnKnYj)

[](http://s58.photobucket.com/user/wnerwionazona/media/dla%20Sabiny_zpsooeozwbz.png.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plPtKZJUj)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imageshack.com/i/powSLCaJj)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pn5PuXZrp)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmNbVVAwp)


	6. Chapter 6

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pla6oWoEp)


	7. Chapter 7

[](https://imageshack.com/i/plvOI2fpj)


End file.
